


Messaggi in codice

by SNeptune84



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNeptune84/pseuds/SNeptune84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo il suicidio di suo fratello Claudio, Enrico viene a conoscenza del reale lavoro di suo fratello, e del fatto che, molto probabilmente, quel suicidio gli era stato imposto da qualcuno. Decide di indagare con l'aiuto di Drew, collega di Claudio, seguendo le tracce lasciate dallo stesso Claudio e che solo lui può decifrare, con un codice che solo loro conoscono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messaggi in codice

_**Prologo** _

Uno sparo rimbombò tra i palazzi della periferia di Milano, rompendo il silenzio che predominava in quella calda notte di fine Luglio. Un tonfo si udì subito dopo, il corpo di uno sconosciuto che cadeva a terra in un vicolo sperduto. Nessun testimone era presente in quel luogo. Nessuno aveva visto nulla, e nessuno si sarebbe accorto tanto presto di nulla.

L'allarme venne lanciato solo la mattina dopo, solo quando un comune cittadino, recandosi a lavoro, si accorse di quel cadavere tra i rifiuti, abbandonato; i rilevamenti della polizia portarono ad un'unica soluzione: suicidio. La scientifica era stata molto dettagliata nel referto: le prove erano certe, il colpo era partito dalla stessa pistola che quell'uomo non identificato teneva ancora in mano. La bruciatura alla tempia era il chiaro segnale della canna appoggiata; il colpo era partito da lì, secco, uccidendolo sul colpo. Ci vollero settimane per identificare quel corpo. Nessun documento addosso, nessuna traccia. Solo la segnalazione da parte del fratello della vittima aveva ricondotto al suo nome, fratello che celava una realtà ben diversa, conosceva qualcosa che la polizia ignorava.

Una lettera.

L'aveva ricevuta una settimana dopo il presunto suicidio; troppo tardi per fare qualcosa, troppo tardi per impedire la tragedia. Era arrivata in ritardo per colpa del cambio d'indirizzo; suo fratello non sapeva che si fosse trasferito in un'altra città, in un altro stato, addirittura. L'aveva inviata alla sua vecchia casa, disabitata da tempo, e la vicina gliel'aveva recapitata con due settimane di ritardo, insieme all'altra posta accumulata nell'ultimo mese, quando ormai la richiesta d'aiuto, se così si poteva chiamare, non serviva più.

_Caro Enrico,_

_probabilmente quando leggerai questa lettera mi avranno già costretto a farlo. Ma loro non troveranno mai nulla, non permetterò di mandare all'aria anni e anni di lavoro. Per questo ti mando questa chiave, serve per entrare nel mio appartamento, loro non sanno dove si trova. Ti lascio l'indirizzo scritto sul retro, tu dovresti riuscire a decifrarlo. Continua tu il mio lavoro._

_Addio._

_Claudio._

La lettera conteneva solo poche righe, scritte su un foglio di carta di recupero, stropicciato negli angoli e non troppo pulito. Un pezzo di carta anonimo dove non vi era nulla, nemmeno il mittente, come era solito fare suo fratello Claudio. Sul retro una serie di numeri apparentemente senza senso dovevano celare il posto dove utilizzare quella chiave, uscita da quella busta insieme alla lettera.

_3-7;0;9;0;0;5;0;0;2-15;0;0;0;0;8;10-13;0;0;6;14;12;0;1;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;17;18;0;0;0;0_

_4;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;2;0;0;3;1;5;6;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0;0_

Ci mise due settimane per decifrare quell'indirizzo, ricordandosi di quel codice che avevano creato quando erano bambini, chiuso in qualche cassetto della memoria che era stato difficile riaprire. Un codice numerico che avevano creato almeno vent'anni prima, quando giocavano a fare le spie, ad inventare modi per comunicare che conoscessero solo loro. Mai si sarebbe sognato di ritrovarselo davanti, di doverlo utilizzare per decriptare un messaggio e scoprire, così, quanto accaduto.

_Via Franco Tosi 45_

_Milano_

Così c'era scritto, era quello l'indirizzo di destinazione; doveva partire subito, andare a cercare Claudio, anche se forse era troppo tardi.

Aveva lasciato Parigi, il lavoro, la famiglia appena formata con una ragazza francese conosciuta qualche anno prima, Juliette, per ritrovare quel fratello sparito dalla sua vita dieci anni prima, senza alcun motivo.

Ma forse il motivo c'era, e quella lettera poteva racchiuderlo.

Come fosse arrivato a contattare la polizia, una volta in Italia, non se lo ricordava nemmeno più. Gli era caduto l'occhio su un quotidiano locale, su un articolo che parlava di quel corpo suicida, che non aveva ancora un nome. Era relegato in un trafiletto a margine, dato che ormai non faceva più notizia. Nemmeno Enrico sapeva come il suo cervello aveva ricollegato quell'articolo anonimo a suo fratello. E così arrivò l'amara scoperta; in quell'obitorio c'era Claudio, con i suoi capelli corvini, la sua pelle sempre abbronzata e quel foro sulla tempia, fin troppo visibile.

Enrico non credeva che si fosse suicidato veramente; le parole della lettera ancora rimbombavano nella sua testa, qualcosa non quadrava. Non disse nulla alla polizia; il caso ormai era archiviato, nonostante non avessero trovato una motivazione valida per tale gesto nella vita di quello che ora rispondeva al nome di Claudio Albertini, trent'anni, bibliotecario. O almeno questo risultava. Enrico iniziava a pensare che il lavoro di bibliotecario fosse una mera copertura per qualcosa di molto più grosso, diventato ingestibile, che lo aveva portato al suicidio.

Suicidio imposto, probabilmente.

Ma da chi?

Enrico avrebbe indagato per conto proprio; non si fidava della polizia italiana, non si fidava di nessuno dopo quanto accaduto a Claudio. Perciò decise di partire dall'unico indizio, da quella chiave e quell'indirizzo che il fratello era riuscito a fargli avere, senza farsi scoprire.

In quell'appartamento avrebbe trovato sicuramente qualcosa che lo avrebbe aiutato a scoprire la verità, portandolo in un mondo sconosciuto, un lato di Claudio rimasto celato troppo a lungo.

Raggiungere la casa di Claudio non fu affatto semplice. La metropolitana portava in zona, ma rimaneva un bel pezzo di strada a piedi per poterci arrivare. Enrico iniziò a vagare per il quartiere, seguendo le indicazioni del navigatore satellitare presente sul suo Smartphone. Si guardava intorno, studiando attentamente la zona. Quell'area di Milano sembrava particolarmente tranquilla, di periferia, con poca gente in giro. Iniziava a capire come mai suo fratello l'avesse scelta per viverci: lui, amante della tranquillità, che da sempre odiava il caos delle grandi città.

All'indirizzo della lettera corrispondeva un piccolo appartamento. Non c'era nessun nome segnato sul campanello; la casa, almeno esternamente, sembrava completamente disabitata. Il giardino non era per nulla curato, come se nessuno entrasse lì da almeno qualche mese. Enrico iniziava a pensare di aver sbagliato posto, se non fosse stato che la chiave che aveva fosse quella necessaria per aprire la porta d'ingresso.

Entrò cercando di non dare troppo nell'occhio; era come se sentisse che in quella casa ci fosse racchiuso un segreto che nessuno doveva scoprire; per questo si richiuse la porta alle spalle prima di accendere la luce.

Lo spettacolo che gli si palesò quando premette l'interruttore fu strabiliante: le pareti, il soffitto, ogni singolo centimetro di quell'appartamento era ricoperto da numeri. Numeri apparentemente senza senso, che celavano qualcosa di ben più complesso. Aveva utilizzato lo stesso codice della lettera, tutte le pareti contenevano testi cifrati che avrebbero aiutato Enrico a scoprire qualcosa di più sulla morte del fratello e probabilmente i segreti che egli celava, segreti che lo avrebbero portato in un mondo molto meno perfetto di quello che conosceva, dove non si sarebbe potuto fidare di nessuno.

Nemmeno di se stesso.


End file.
